To increase traffic safety, motorized cycles such as motorcycles, scooters, quad bikes, trikes, light motorcycles and comparable vehicles, are increasingly being equipped with combination brakes and in some cases anti-lock braking systems which, in any actuation variant, can act on the front wheels and on the rear wheels simultaneously and comprise a plurality of brake circuits.
Brake actuation systems with multiple actuation possibilities are known, which comprise a hydraulic connection of the foot brake to the handbrake or vice versa.
It is not however possible, sensible or desirable to implement such brake systems in many areas of application, such as for example lightweight motorcycles, for construction reasons. Also the weight, space required, complexity and cost-intensity of the known brake actuation systems are worthy of improvement.